


Kryptoknight: Dooms World

by Edog60



Series: DCRU (DC Resurrection Universe) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edog60/pseuds/Edog60
Summary: With Doomsday killing Superman the city is in danger. Drew Wicker discovers he has powers like Superman, he must protect the city with the help of other new heroes
Relationships: Edward Garrison/Callie Brooke (Both Original Characters
Series: DCRU (DC Resurrection Universe) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617856





	Kryptoknight: Dooms World

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4th entry in the alternate universe called the DCRU (DC Resurrection Universe). In this series I take popular DC heroes and kill them off then replace them with an original hero. This time we visit Superman’s replacement, Kryptoknight. Along with revisiting Flash and Batman’s replacement.

Chapter 1  
“Alright come on buddy, you can wake up. Third times a charm. You better wake. Inserting 1,800,000 volts. This better work” he says. Lex Luthor, a billionaire known for his bald head and enormous intellect. Rather then smarts, he is known as Superman’s biggest rival, even though he is only human. Superman and Lex have been fighting for years on years. “Here goes nothing” Lex says as he presses the button on the panel. With the button being pressed, an electric surge enters the body of a giant beast. A mostly gray monster with rocky shoulders razor sharp claws. The beast groans in pain as the electricity flows through his veins. “Beep, beep, beep” says the monitor, indicating that he’s alive. “It’s alive, It’s alive, love that reference” Lex says in great joy. The beast, once groaning in pain, closes his eyes, as he hangs with chains on his arms. “You almost killed him last time big guy, but you were beat with Krptonite. Well no more, I have injected you with a serum that changes your genes to where you are immune to the effects of Kryptonite” he says to the beast, who is probably not listening. Suddenly the lights go out, a power outage. “That’s probably the entire right now, pitch black.” Lex says to himself. He then hears screams in the distance, following with the door flying forward, past Lex. Superman enters, looking to his left to see the hanging monster. “Are you insane. The last time Doomsday was here he almost killed the entire Justice League, and barely losing to me. You really want another apocalypse.” Superman says. “I don’t want another apocalypse. So to get rid of one apocalypse, we need to bring in another apocalypse. I have resurrected Doomsday to take down the apocalypse, which is you. Then after he’s done, I’ll activate the kill switch I installed in him. The world doesn’t need you. All you have brought the people of earth is fear, bringing one apocalypse after another to earth. 1st General Zod, then Brainiac, Darkseid, etc. You’re not a symbol of hope, you’re the bringer of death.” Lex explains. “So am I” Doomsday whispers from under his breath. Doomsday open his red eyes and breaks from his chains with ease. Quickly after he jumps at Lex, killing him. “No kill switch for me” he says then chuckles with his rough, deep, creepy voice. Superman throws a punch at him, Doomsday quickly catches it. He then fired lasers from his eyes, burning Superman. Doomsday the slams him to the ground, creating a crater around Superman. Doomsday then grabs him and throws him in the air, sending him flying. Superman quickly flies back into Doomsday, sending him through the building. Doomsday jumps at him, Superman flying out the way. They exchange a couple heavy punches. Superman, sent back from one of the blows, fires lasers from his eyes. Doomsday quickly reacts, sending lasers to match his. Doomsday overpowers him, burning him once more, this time, blinding him. Doomsday quickly grabs him, “No more hope” he says before he stabs him, clean through. He then throws him to the ground, following with a stomp to the chest, crushing Superman chest. “Puny Kryptonian” Doomsday mutters. “No one, No one opposes Doomsday. Not anymore, not anymore” he continues. “Welcome, to Doom’s World”

Chapter 2  
2 weeks later  
“Where is it, where in the heck could it be. I saw it this morning” Drew says as a ruffled through the messy kitchen counter. Drew Wicker, a normal 17 year old with a normal childhood, as far as he knows. His life was normal until Superman died. Drew has black, messy hair and a faint mustache and whiskers for a beard. “There you are.” he says as he picks up the bottle of pills. “I found them mom” he yells to her. Drew’s mom has been sick for a couple days, it’s not your average sickness though. Drew pops off the cap of the bottle to reveal that there is only one pill left. “Aw, Dangit” he mumbled to himself. “What’s wrong son?” his mother asks, followed with coughing, and gagging, then the sound of a liquid hitting the bottom of the trash can which sat next to her. In this case the liquid was blood. She has been coughing up blood for the past week. Drew would take her to the hospital but Doomsday destroyed them all in the city. Drew walks to her mother with the pill. “Only one? I’m supposed to have 2 every time.” She says, confused, followed with a few coughs. “I know. There was only one left” he replies as he hands her the pill. “Huh, you would think they would put an even amount if it required two” she replies. Drew nods in agreement then sighs. “I’m gonna see if I can find more in a nearby pharmacy, if it hasn’t already been destroyed.” He says as he heads for the door. “No, you can’t. It’s too dangerous. Doomsday could be anywhere and he won’t hesitate to kill you. I can’t have you die. You’re too important. I would rather die here then have you risk your life out there.” She says to try and stop him. “Your well being is more important right now so I’m going” he replies as he walked out. “But……” she says then stops because he’s already outside. “May all of Krypton watch over you” she says to him, knowing he can’t hear her. 

Chapter 3  
His breath began to shudder as he made his way down the sidewalk. He made quick glances around his surroundings. He jumped out of his skin when he accidentally kicked a rock. Drew was never the brave one in the group, neither was he the scaredy-cat. He took a deep breath as he recollected his thoughts. As much as he wanted to just lay in his bed, covers over him, he had to save his mother. She was all he had, his father died a couple of days after he was born, that’s all she said about him. He would try to ask about him but she always acted like she didn’t hear him whenever he mentioned him. As Drew makes his way around the corner he spots a giant beast, Doomsday. Drew yells but quickly covers his mouth, quickly hiding behind the building. Doomsday quickly turns around, he heard him. Doomsday walks slowly in Drew’s direction. Drew quickly runs for the alleyway, hoping he wouldn’t find him there. Drew’s heartbeats were running for dear life, his breaths copied his heart. Suddenly Doomsday sees him down the alley. “Crap” he quickly says, running straight after, the beats running after. Drew runs out into the street, Doomsday right behind him. Doomsday tries to grab him, but is stopped by a burst of lightning, zooming past him, leaving with Drew. 

Chapter 4  
Once approaching death, Drew was now safe. He could see Doomsday in the distance, and a lady standing right next to him. “You’re a hero right?” He asks her. “Yes, my hero name is Lady Bolt, but you can call me Callie. I would keep my identity a secret but in these times…… it doesn’t matter.” She replies. “I’m guessing you have super speed.” Drew says out of curiosity. Before he could get a reply, Callie runs towards Doomsday. “Rude, but that answers it” he says to himself.   
Callie dashes towards the beast, following with a punch to the monsters face. The punch barely phased him. Doomsday slams the ground, trying to hit her. Callie runs around him, landing a couple punches and kicks on him. Once again it didn’t do much but what else can she do. She doesn’t know all of the moves that Flash had, yet. All this did was agitate him, he lets out a loud roar, hurting Drew’s ears from the sound slightly. Doomsday then stomps the ground, knocking Callie down. He then attempts to stomp Callie, but she gets out of the way in time. Callie, knowing she can’t stop him right now, runs away to check on Drew. “Puny Speedster. This is Dooms World”

Chapter 5  
“Are you ok?” Callie asks as she gasps for breath. “Yeah, my ears are ringing though” Drew replies. “Good, mine too. Probably worse than your ring” she says. Drew nods in agreement, when a beast yells loudly in front of you, it will probably ring more than when your a couple miles away. “So, what do we do now” Drew asks. “Well, I know I can’t beat him on my own and you don’t have powers so, we need help. I know just the guy to ask. We should head there now.” She replies. Drew agrees with the plan, then realizes he still needs to grab medicine for his mother. “Uh, before we get help to stop that beast. I need to do what I’m got out here for if you can help.” Drew interrupts. “Yeah sure, we can do that. What do you need me to help you with?” She asks. “Can you please find some medicine for a sickness called Hemoptysis?” He replies. Callie agreed then runs around town, looking for this drug. After a minute or two, Callie returns with the bottle of pills the hands it to him. “Thanks, my home isn’t far from here.” Drew says. He and Callie begin to walk to his house.

Chapter 6  
Drew open up the door to the apartment, Callie following. Callie puts her hand over her mouth in shock to see what is in front of her. Drew’s mother laid there, blood dripping from her mouth while she layed on the couch, she’s dead, they were too late. Flies flew on and off of her. Drew laid on his knees next to his mother's dead body. “I’m sorry for your loss. She must have been a good mother” Callie says, attempting to comfort him. Drew sheds a tear then begins to talk about her. “She was all I had. My Dad left us before I was born so I never met him. All my mom said about him was that he was a bad man, nothing more. My mom raised me my whole life, no help. She didn’t want help from anyone, even though I was a handful, according to her. I….. I don’t know what I would do without her.” Callie puts her arm over his shoulder (like a side hug but less hug). “If this was any other situation I would say to mourn her but bows no time to mourn, we need to fight who’s responsible for this” Callie says. Drew stands up then says “You’re right, let's go find that friend of yours”   
Callie nods in agreement and walks out side, Drew following. “Alright, get on my back” She says. Drew is alarmed at what he just heard to say the least. “Wha……. What did you just say?” Drew says confused. “Look this is the best way to get there. The fastest way to get there is for me to run and since you aren’t nearly as fast as me you have to get on my back, or you can just walk. I would hold you by the hand but your shoes might burn off at least, at most your legs for what speed I’m running so it’s the back or you walk.” Callie explains, seeming to ramble. “Fine” Drew says hesitantly. Drew hops on Callie’s back then she runs with him barely hanging on. Drew sees the city in the distance, Gotham City. 

Chapter 7  
“Man, Math has changed since I graduated, which was only 4 years ago, jeez. I’m sorry Sofia, I don’t remember how to do this” he says as he hands the paper back to her. “Well you’re no help big bro” Sofia says as she picks up the paper. “Sorry”   
Suddenly there’s a knock on the door. “Who can it be in these times. Who’s insane enough to go out there when Doomsday’s loose” he says as he goes to the door. He opens up the door to see Callie and Drew. “Callie, I wasn’t expecting to see you there.” he says. “Hey Ed” Callie says as she walks in, Drew following. “Sofia can you go upstairs. You can play your PS4.” Eddy says. “Yay” Sofia says as she runs upstairs. “She’s lucky this house is a living generator. Doomsday destroyed all of the electric generators as well as the hospital.” Eddy says. “So, is this your boyfriend Callie” Drew asks. “Oh, no no no. Definitely not” Edward and Callie says in unison, both blushing. “Sure, I believe that” Drew says sarcastically. “Anyway, what are you doing here Callie and who ever this is” Eddy asks. “Oh yes. This is Drew. I’ve come here to assemble a team to stop Doomsday, I guess” Callie replies. “And that’s where you lose me. I’m not fighting that thing” he replies walking away. “Oh come on. Why won’t you” Callie asks. “I….. I can’t fight that thing. I’ve got to stay here and take care of Sofia. Plus we have no chance at beating him. If Superman can’t beat him we definitely can’t” Eddy answers. “Well it’s our best chance at beating this thing. We need you. We have a better chance at beating him and saving these dying cities. It’s what hero’s do. We fight evil, risking our lives fighting for what we love. Plus if you’re left alone you can’t fight that thing alone and bam you failed to protect her so we need to stick together.” Callie explains. “Ugggh. You’ve got a point. Fine, it’s what hero’s do” Eddy says hesitantly. “Yeah hero’s” Drew says suddenly, coming off awkward. “Speaking of. Do you have any powers at all, are you some new hero we don’t know about?” Eddy asks. “Um. Sadly no” Drew replies. “Oh ok. So you must have at least some fighting skills” Eddy says putting his fists up. “I’ll try” Drew replies. Drew throws a punch, Eddy catching it then puts him in a choke hold. “I’ll take it as you don’t” Eddy whispers in his ear then lets go. “Well your best hope in fighting with us is getting some gear. Luckily Batman had loads of gadgets” Eddy says. “Oh, cool” 

Chapter 8  
Drew, Eddy and Callie walk down the stairs to the weapons room (Not the Batcave). “Woah” Drew says in awe as he looks at all the tech. Tech gloves, tech suits and guns, just about weapon you could think of but upgraded. “This is the room that all of Bruce Wayne tech was held that wouldn’t reveal he was Batman, from metal gauntlets to Kryptonite armor this place has strong weapons that in the wrong hands could put the city to its knees.” Eddy explains. “Now I would give you the kryptonite weapons since they are the strongest on paper but they only get that strong against Kryptonians. Here, these gauntlets are the most powerful thing in this room that’s easy to learn. The only thing stronger is my gauntlets, which are only that way because I can have them electro charged.” Eddy continues as he hands him the gloves. Drew puts them on, they were metallic with not much looks to them. Eddy then taps his wrist twice, deploying his suit onto his body (like Iron Man in Infinity War). “That’s cool” Drew says. “Thanks it’s new, now hit me” Eddy replies. Drew throws a punch at Eddy, sending him flying. “Holy mother of Jesus, they’re not that strong! Where was this strength when we first spared?!” Eddy asks in amazement, laying against a now broken wall. Callie analyzes the situation, trying to figure out how. She surveys the room looking at every piece of tech. “Ah-ha” Callie says in her head as she looks at the Kryptonite glowing on a podium next to Drew. Callie then runs up to the piece of Kryptonite and grabs it with super speed, then stabbing Drew with it. “Wha…. WHAT THE HECK CALLIE?!” Eddy screams. Drew, who was once smiling, eyes wide open with confidence, now has glowing green eyes. He felt strong, fast, and confused. Drew then pushes Callie away from him, feeling threatened by her stabbing him. He then looks at his chest where the Kryptonite lay. He then jumps up, in curiosity of what he can now do. His leap broke through the roof of the basement and Manor. “What is wrong with you Callie” Eddy asks. “Can we talk about this later. We got a superhuman to catch”

Chapter 9  
Drew zooms across the sky, buildings flying past him, He felt alive. All of his life he felt he was made for more and now that he has it, he’s never felt more excited. “Now, with this new power, Doomsday should be no problem, especially with the Kryptonite in my chest” he says to himself as he hovers over the edge of Gotham. It was beautiful, the sparkling ocean, the moonlight sky, it’s the most amazing sight, besides Metropolis, which was in front of him.   
Callie runs across the city, eyes on Drew, who was flying across the river . Eddy swung across the city with his grappler, he didn’t have time to grab the Voltmobile. “Alright, you can do this Callie. Barry could do this so you should be able to” she says to herself as she gets ready to run across the sea in front of her. Eddy decides to swing along the bridge leading to Metropolis. He would rather be flying his plane over but as I said, he doesn’t have time to. Callie boomed across the river, running over it with ease. She then jump over the rail that separated the docks and the river. Callie took a quick look at where Drew was but she couldn’t see him. Suddenly a loud roar in anger sounded, it was Doomsday. 

Chapter 10  
Drew flew faster than a bullet towards the beast, slugging a mighty blow on him. Drew then flew a short distance away. “You’re going down Doomsday. I’ve got Kryptonite on me” Drew exclaims in a prideful tone. He was ready for this beast to go down. He was ready to avenge his mother, become the new hope of Metropolis. “Oh no, not Kryptonite. That’s my weakness. I’m so scared.” Doomsday says sarcastically. “You should be. Wait, are you being sarcastic?” Drew asks in confusion. Callie ran up to see them talking, Eddy swinging right behind her. “Obviously you idiot. When Lex Luthor resurrected me I was injected with a anti-Kryptonite serum, so now I can no longer be so easily stopped.” Doomsday says, surprising Drew and the others. Drew then backs up in fear. “Oh, you’re not getting away this time” he says as he jumps at them. Callie and Drew jump out the way, Eddy was already out the way. Eddy then throws a super charged punch at him, pushing Doomsday ever so slightly. Doomsday chuckles as he grabs Eddy. “NO” Callie screams. She then runs up to Doomsday and stabs him in the leg with her vibrating hand. Doomsday screams in pain as he lets go of Eddy. Drew then flies at him, both fists forward. He hits him with the fists then pushes him to the building behind them. Doomsday then grabs him by the shoulders throws him into another building. He then gets ready to fire lasers from his eyes. As the laser course through his eyes at Drew, someone jumps in front of Drew.

Chapter 11  
She gripped her shield tightly as she stood her ground, holding back the lazers pounding on it. “Get out the way, I can’t hold him much longer.” she said to Drew. Drew was astonished, along with Callie and Ed. She was Wonder Woman, a goddess and well known superhero. Drew quickly got out of the way and flew towards Doomsday, who was still putting pressure on the Wonder Woman’s shield. He punches Doomsday, throwing him off his balance. In retaliation, Doomsday grabs Drew then slams him to the ground. Wonder Woman took this opportunity to stab him in the stomach with her sword. Doomsday groaned in pain, following with his eyes start to glow as bright as the sun, then his skin started to brighten. “RUN!!” Wonder Woman screams. They all ran away, Callie picking up Eddy. They made it out. Doomsday exploded, destroying anything within a couple miles away.   
Once they got back to Gotham they all were tired, gasping for breath, except Eddy since he was carried. “Thanks for saving me Callie. I wouldn’t have made it out without you” Eddy says. “No problem” Callie says, blushing after. “Is he dead?” Drew asks. “Sadly no, he did that in the first fight me, Batman and Superman did against him. He’s alive, and stronger.” Wonder Woman replies. “Oh, man. What do we do now?” Drew asks. “We figure out how you got these Kryptonite powers” Eddy replies. “Yeah, and I know who just to call” Callie says as she grabs her phone.

Chapter 12  
“Well, you’re genes are definitely special I’ll give you that” he says as he looks at the screen. “We all know that means you don’t know what you’re looking at Cisco” Callie replies. “Yeah, I’m no scientist, I’m a tech guy, but I know a thing or two about it. For one it’s definitely Kryptonian but it’s been modified.” Cisco explains. “What do you mean modified?” Drew asks. “Someone changed your genes to where you’re not only immune to Kryptonite effects, you become stronger around it. It’s very interesting how someone pulled this off” he replies. “But why. Why would someone alter my genes, I could’ve been helping Superman, he might even still be alive” Drew asks. “Now, they probably had a good reason. And I know that reason. See I did some research and I found out who your father was based on your genes being a close match in some places like looks and all.” Cisco explains. “All I know is that he died when I was born” Drew replies. “So um, your father was a….. bad man to say the least. He goes by the name Dru-Zod aka General Zod, sworn enemy of Superman. That’s probably why your mom changed your genes” Cisco says nervously. The others were shocked. “I didn’t know he had kids” Wonder Woman says surprised. “I…. I don’t know what to say. That explains a lot about why Mom would never talk about him.” Drew says shocked. Suddenly Eddy, who was sitting on a table against the wall, got up quickly with his notebook in hand. He showed a page to everyone then showed it to Drew. “I call it the Kryptonite Suit” Eddy said proudly. “First off, no. The Kryptonite suit fits in no universe. I call it the Kryptoknight. It looks like a knight's suit of armor. Second, were you not listening to the situation?” Cisco says. “I was, but I also came up with this. If Drew is powered by Kryptonite, then he should be more powerful with more Kryptonite. So behold the Kryptoknight suit, I like that name” Eddy explains. Callie facepalms over the corny joke. 

Chapter 13  
The next day….  
“You ready Drew, we’ve been waiting for 10 minutes” Cisco shouts. “Putting on this suit isn’t the easiest thing to do you know, you could’ve made it more smooth or something” Drew replies. “Kryptonite isn’t smooth, it can’t be smoothed. It’s tougher than any metal so don’t expect us to make it as flexible as the Elongated man” Cisco replies. “Who’s that?” Drew asks. Cisco doesn’t reply he just facepalms. After 3 more minutes Drew walks out with the suit on. “Wake up he finally got it on” Cisco says as he shakes Eddy, he fell asleep while Drew got dressed. “Alright, you ready Wonder Woman?” Cisco asks. “Yes, and you guys can call me Diana” she says as she grabs her shield. Drew put his fists up ready to punch Diana’s shield. “Wait, before we do this. I want Sofia to see this” Eddy interrupts. When he says this Sofia walks in with a bag of chips in hand. “Were you listening to us?” Eddy asks. “Maybe…..” Sofia replies before she grabs another chip, she was. Sofia sits next to Eddy. “Alright you ready Drew?” Eddy asks. “Yeah, ready” Drew says. Drew takes a deep breath then punches the shield. Diana was blown away to the wall, still holding her same stance. Cisco, Eddy and Sofia geek out over how powerful it was. “Nerds” Callie mutters. 

Chapter 14  
Callie walks up the stairs leading to the living room to see Sofia snacking and watching Tv. “They’re still playing these shows during the apocalypse” Callie comments. “No, I’m watching on demand” Sofia replies. “What are they doing there?” Sofia asks. “Cisco and Eddy are coming up with a plan while Diana is training Drew” Callie replies as she sits next to her on the couch. “How’s Eddy? Around here, before the apocalypse I mean?” Callie asks. “Weird, but he’s loveable. You should know that of all people.” Sofia replies. “Uh, what do you mean by that” Callie says surprised, blushing a little. Sofia looks at her with a face that reads “You know what I mean”. “How would you know that?” Callie asks. “It’s a little obvious, even Drew knew and he knew you guys for what, 10 minutes. You tend to stare at him when he’s not looking. I saw that when we were sitting together in front of my sister's grave. Call me a junior detective but, you love him” Sofia explains. “So, Uh…….. does he know.” Callie asks. “Ha, no, surprisingly. He hopes though. He talks about you all the time.” Sofia replies. Callie was surprised to hear this. “He acts differently around you, as I already said. When you asked him to join him to fight Doomsday, he really wanted to, like really wanted to, but he also wanted to protect me since he swore to my sister that I would be safe, and he wants to keep that promise as well. Only reason he finally agreed was because I told him he could, He saw me nod in approval from the staircase.” Sofia explains. “Well, you are a great detective Sofia. Thanks for telling me” Callie replies. Suddenly Drew bolts up the stairs and out the door. Callie gets up and follows him. Drew then flies off, without his suit.

Chapter 15  
A few minutes before  
Drew continually punches Diana’s shield with great force, pushing her back. He gasps for breath as between swings, trying his best. His punches aren’t as strong because he’s not wearing the suit anymore. Diana wants to train him to fight without the suit. “You look tired Drew, you should take a break” Diana tells him. As much as he didn’t like resting, he needed to, there was sweat pouring down his face. Drew nods in agreement then goes to sit down. He sat down against the wall, trying to relax but he couldn’t. He kept thinking about his mother, the fact that his father had terrorized the city countless times. His mother is dead, he still couldn’t believe that. All his life she’s carried him through the hard times. Which he knew was not good for him but he couldn’t help running to her when someone hurt him, mentally and physically. The thoughts flooding his brain overwhelmed him. Everyone else’s voices got progressively louder. “... you love him” he heard Sofia say from the living room. “How can I hear them” Drew whispered to himself. He’s freaking out and Diana knew. “Are you ok Drew?” She asks. “I’m fine, can you be quiet please” Drew replies. “I’m talking normally. Oh wait I know what’s going on” Diana replies, realizing that Drew has super hearing like Superman. “NO YOU DON'T, NO ONE KNOWS WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH. MY MOM WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME AND NOW SHE’S DEAD.” Drew yelled. He then got up and ran out of the house, Callie following. “She’s the only one who understands me” he mutters to himself. Drew then flies away. “Ok, what the heck just happened, can anyone explain?” Eddy asks. Cisco shrugs.

Chapter 16  
“What’s wrong with him?” Callie asks Diana as she walks out of the house. “I’m not sure but I think his super hearing kicked in and he’s freaking out” she replies. “We need to follow him come on, he might run into Doomsday” Cisco says as he runs out, Eddy following. Callie nods in agreement and picks up Eddy and runs in Drew’s direction. “So um…. you gonna pick me up so I can get there faster?” Cisco says weirdly. Diana jumps after Drew without picking up Cisco. “Wow, ok. I guess I’ll drive one of Eddy’s cars” Cisco says disappointed.   
Drew flies into Metropolis looking for his apartment. His mind was racing, hearing everything around him. Once he found his building he walked in to still see his dead mother laying there. He sheds a tear as he picks her up. He then walks out with her. Right as Drew flew away from there, Callie arrived. “Ah, where’s he going now?” She asked frustrated. “Where dead bodies go, the cemetery” Eddy replies. Callie then continues to follow him. Callie first ran for the Metropolis cemetery to find him not there. “Maybe Gotham cemetery?” Eddy suggests. “Yeah probably” Callie replies. Callie then runs there to find Drew digging a grave.  
Tears flowed as he dug up a hole for her. He dug it up next to Alfred's grave. Everyone walked up quietly behind Drew. “She must have been a good mother” Eddy yells him. “Yeah, she was the best” Drew replies. Suddenly Cisco exclaims “I’m here, finally”. Callie quickly shushes him, “Not now” Callie whispers to him, Cisco nods slowly. “Let’s leave him alone for a little while. He needs some alone time” Diana says. “Thanks” Drew replies. Everyone but Drew walk away. Everything was silence after that. Just Drew and his dead mother.

Chapter 17  
Drew walk back down the stairs after an hour of mourning his mother. Eddy and Callie were talking about stuff, Cisco was still trying to come up with a plan and Diana was training. “Hey, Drew. How are you?” Cisco asks. “Better, thanks for asking.” Drew replies. “I still don’t know how to beat this thing. Did he tell you anything? I heard Doomsday can talk now” Cisco asks. The room was silent for a moment then Eddy speaks up. “Wait, I can’t believe we didn’t realize it, he literally said it. He was resurrected by Lex Luthor. We need to head over there, he most likely has something that can kill him.” Eddy says. “That’s a great idea Ed. Good work.” Callie replies. “Ha, thanks” Eddy says in a happy nervous tone. “So that’s what Sofia meant. Ha I knew it” Drew chuckled. Everyone else in the room were confused on what Drew said. Then Callie realized he has super hearing and he probably heard her conversation with Sofia. “Alright, so let’s get to it, off to LexCorp.” Cisco exclaims to break the silence.

Chapter 18  
“Can I please go Ed? I want to go to LexCorp too.” Sofia says. “I’m sorry, it’s probably going to be dangerous there. You need to stay here” Eddy replies. “It’s dangerous here too. It’s probably better if she comes with us” Callie says. “That’s true. I guess you’re coming” Eddy replies. “Thank you” Sofia says to Callie. Eddy, Sofia and Cisco got into the Electromobile. The others flew to the building while Eddy drove there, and Callie running, obviously.   
As they drove up to LexCorp to see a bunch of robots guarding the building, but seemed to not be functioning anymore. “So much for security” Cisco chuckles. Diana stood guard outside, watching for the possibility of Doomsday popping in. The others made their way down the halls, looking for the laboratory. They were mostly silent as they made their way. “Mother of Christ” Cisco said in awe as they walked into the lab. There was a giant hole in the wall where Doomsday broke out. There was also a giant computer screen, twice the size of the Batcomputer. In front of the screen was a series of buttons, one still glowing. Sofia quickly pressed the button. “What are you doing, that could be a self destruct button.” Eddy said panicked. “But it’s not” Sofia replies with a grin. Suddenly a video plays, it showed Lex Luthor. “If you are watching this then I was killed in an attempt to resurrect Doomsday so I could kill Superman. Dang, I was an idiot. If you are watching this that also means he killed Superman and the world is in flames. Now before you approach him you must know he no longer has a weakness when he’s around Kryptonite. Sorry about that. Now lucky for you, I have installed a kill switch. I installed just for this situation, so I could kill him, which obviously didn’t work. Now, I did say he’s immune to Kryptonite, but his kill switch can only be activated by it. It must be struck with a blade of Kryptonite. Once hit he will be killed with double what he was resurrected with. Now that you now know how to kill him, kill that ***** (female dog)” Lex Luthor explained. The video then turned off immediately. “Alright let’s get to it….. tomorrow I’m tired it’s late” Cisco says as he walks away. Everyone nods in agreement, with Sofia asleep on the table. Eddy picks her up and follows Cisco, Drew and Callie follow after. Drew is worried for tomorrow, he knows he is the only one who can kill Doomsday. 

Chapter 19  
Eyes wide open, Eddy lays in his bed, Sofia asleep next to him since the rest of the bedrooms are taken. He can’t sleep, he keeps thinking of the events to take place tomorrow. Thinking of it so much, Eddy gets up to work on the tech. He gets up slowly to not wake Sofia. Once he gets up Sofia flips over, still asleep. Eddy tip toes across the house heading to the planning room (the room they’ve been going in). Once he enters he sees Drew curled up against the wall, eyes wide open. “You can’t sleep either?” Eddy asks, knowing the answer. “Yeah, I can’t stop thinking about it. This is my first time properly fighting as a superhero” Drew replies. “I’ve been doing this for almost 2 years and I’m nervous. I’ve never fought a beast like Doomsday. I understand why you’re nervous.” Eddy says as he sits next to Drew. “This is a weird villain to start my hero job. You had to fight Joker, which is a very powerful and unpredictable villain but he’s nothing compared to Doomsday.” Drew replies. “Hey, you got this. Plus, you got help from us, a speedster, a god and me, which I’m not nearly as amazing as the others but I can help. We’ll beat this beast” Eddy replies. “Thanks, I think I should get to sleep. I’ll need it for tomorrow” Drew says. “Yeah me too, I’ll head back to bed” Eddy says as he gets back up. Eddy walks out. “With Callie?” Drew asks jokingly. “What?!” Eddy replies, surprised and slightly blushing. “Nothing” Drew chuckles. Eddy smiles then walk back to his bed.

Chapter 20  
Drew slowly wakes up from a nap, it was now sunrise. He was still in the planning room, he must have fallen asleep, luckily, He needs it. Drew then stretches, still sitting down on the floor. Shortly after Cisco, followed by Callie, Eddy and Diana. “Morning Drew” Eddy says as he walks past, following Callie. Drew waves then gets up. “Alright, down to business. To defeat Doomsday we need to hit the kill switch with Kryptonite, which Drew will be wearing so he will be the one to strike it once we figure out where it is on him. Callie will run around him to distract him. Diana, you’ll be a distraction and fight him. Eddy will electrocute him, that will either stun him, do major damage to him, or do no effect, let’s hope it packs a punch. I’ll keep track of him on the Batcomputer and tell you his location. Sound like a plan?” Cisco asks. Everyone nods in agreement. “Can we count on you Drew? If you don’t want to I can grab a Kryptonite blade.” Asks Eddy. “I can do it. I need to do this, for my mom” Drew replies. “Alright, we roll out in 2 hours” Cisco says. Drew is nervous.

Chapter 21  
Running down the street, a man and woman ran for dear life. They hid inside a building close by. Doomsday looked around to find them, spotting them with his x-ray vision. He then let out a roar to scare them. Before he could pounce he heard a loud engine behind him. He looked to see what it was. Realizing who it was he let a grunt of anger.   
“Callie, real quickly can you save those people in building behind him. Everyone else follow the plan. “Alright” Callie replies. Eddy drove at Doomsday, ramming him, pushing him back. Taking that opportunity, Drew went for an uppercut, knocking down Doomsday. Diana then jumped at him, trying to stab him but Doomsday catches the blade. Doomsday then quickly throws Diana then gets up. Callie runs past them grabbing the civilians then runs to a safe place. “Thank you” The man says while holding the woman closely. “No problem, just doing my job” Callie replies then quickly runs back to the fight. Drew flew around Doomsday while Diana fought him. “There, the switch is on the back of his right arm” Drew quickly said then goes for it. Hearing him, Doomsday quickly elbows him, knocking him back. Shortly after Callie starts to run around him, making Doomsday dizzy. Eddy then takes this opportunity to electrocutes him with his gauntlets. Doomsday grunts in pain as electricity flowed through him. His skin then began to glow, he was about to explode. Seeing this, Diana screams “RUN”. Diana and Drew fly away. Eddy tried to run but he’s only human speed. As Doomsday exploded, Callie suddenly grabbed Eddy and ran away from the blast. They were safe.

Chapter 22  
Our hero’s headed to an area where they can hide temporarily. Callie put Eddy down gently. “Thank you” Eddy said as he hugged her. “Don’t scare me like that Ed. You’d be dead if I didn’t save you” Callie replies. “Guys, guys. We need to rethink our strategy. It works, until he explodes. He won’t let me get close to the kill switch” Drew exclaimed. “So what do you suggest we do, the only way we can let you get an open shot is for me to electrocute him again” Eddy replies. “And he’s not doing that again. I don’t know if I can save him again, we barely escaped last time. I’m not losing my friend” Callie interrupted. “Well, he doesn’t have to. My idea is to hit his killswitch when he starts to glow since he seems to stand still when he starts the process exploding. So just try to overwhelm him” Drew replies. “Alright sounds like a plan. Let’s go” Diana replies. They then started to make their way back to fight Doomsday. Before Callie started running Eddy stopped her. “I…… I just want to tell you that if we don’t make it. I….. I lo…..” Eddy said nervously before he was interrupted. “I know” Callie quickly replied. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran off. Eddy smiled as he started to run too. Off to fight the beast.

Chapter 23   
The team stood over the wreckage of the building that were destroyed by Doomsday’s explosion. “Alright, remember the plan, overwhelm him then when he starts to light up, run. I’ll handle it after” Drew explains. “You sure you’re up for this? We can come up with another plan” Diana asked. “I can do this. I’ve got nothing left to lose anyway” Drew replied. The team nods in agreement. “Ready……….. Go” Drew says then zooms through the sky, straight for Doomsday, the others follow. Drew yelled as he punched the beast. Doomsday was sent back a distance. Diana then cut him in his leg with her sword, he grunted in pain. Eddy then tried to electrocute him again. Instead of letting it happen, Doomsday grabbed him and threw Eddy. Callie ran to catch him as fast as she could, she caught him. Drew tries to grab him by his arm but Doomsday started to shake him off. Diana then jumps to his other arm and grabs it, holding him in place. Doomsday roared in rage, he was tired of these mortals, thinking he was a god, which he obviously wasn’t. He attempts to throw them off but he couldn’t. Callie punches him in the face, barely phasing him, he chuckled. That punch was followed with Eddy uppercutting him with his charged gauntlets. His head was sent back, nearly far enough to break his neck. Doomsday grunted in rage and pain, he had enough. His skin lit up, signaling he was going to blow up. Diana let go and ran away, while Callie picked up Eddy and ran. Drew then let go quickly and then found the switch. “This is for my mother” Drew yelled as he blindly punched the switch, his vision was blocked by the shining of Doomsday. All of the sudden, the bright light shut off, followed by Doomsday falling to the floor. You could hear his crash from miles away. The beast was dead, finally. Drew took off his helmet then fell down on his back, he was exhausted. Drew smiled, The city was saved. 

Chapter 24   
Diana, Eddy and Callie ran away from the blast. Once they were a safe distance they stopped. They could see the shining light emitting from Doomsday from there. “I hope he makes it” Callie says. Right after she said this, the light went out, followed by a loud thud. He was dead, Doomsday was gone. They ran back to the battlefield to find Drew lying on the ground. Callie ran to him to see if he was ok. “We won” Drew muttered with a big grin on his face. Callie chuckled then said “He’s ok”. Eddy jumped up in the air in excitement. Callie then ran to Eddy and gave him a hug. Eddy took off his helmet then gave her a kiss. There was silence for a moment the Eddy asked “So….. you want to get something to eat in Gotham? I think there is still some restaurants open”. “Yes, I’m starving” Callie immediately responded. Drew smiled as he watched them chat. “You’ll make a great hero Drew. Metropolis needs one now more than ever” Diana said as she let out her hand to let him up. “Thanks, I’ll stay laying here, after that, I need a rest and this rubble is surprisingly more comfortable than my old home” Drew replied as he stayed lying there. Eddy and Callie get into the Electromobile and drove away, which was still in a surprising decent condition. “Good Luck on your adventures. Kryptoknight.” Diana said before she jumped away. Drew gave a thumbs up then shortly after fell asleep. 

Chapter 25  
2 weeks later…  
Drew could feel the wind behind him as he flew over the city of Metropolis. Construction Crews were still rebuilding the wreckage of the city, it’s gonna be awhile until the city recovers from the events of the last few days. Drew helps out the construction crews when he’s not fighting crime or saving people who were trapped under rubble. Eddy helped out in paying for the repairs for the city and opening the first Wayne Hospital in Metropolis. As Drew flew over where he killed Doomsday, he could see a large banner with people gathered around it. It read “Welcome to Metropolis Kryptoknight”. He then flew down into the middle of the crowd. Eddy, Callie and Cisco were next to him. “This city needs you Kryptoknight. This world needs you even more. This world needs all of us. That’s why I invite you, Lady Bolt and Megavolt, to join me in a new superhero team I’m calling The Resurrection League, you know since you guys are metaphorically the Resurrections of Flash, Batman and Superman. The teams small with just 4 so far but I think that’s enough with how powerful you guys are.” Cisco announces. “That sounds like a great idea.” Callie replied, the others nodded in agreement. The crowd cheered in excitement. With the Resurrection League is born Drew feels that he has a new family since his old family died with his Mom. Drew was happy with his new life as the hero, Kryptoknight.

THE END


End file.
